Germania
'ETNINOMI - GERMAN NË VEND TË HYRJES (ETHYMOLOGJIA E FJALËS – ETNINOM) ' Etninomi është nomi etnik, emri etnik i një populli. Fjala – etninom, e cila përcakton etninë e një popullit, apo emri etnik, nomi etnik, nuk është kompozitë greke (siç është thënë derisot), e cila përbëhet nga dy fjalët – ethnos=popull dhe onoma=emër, por është thjeshtë një kompozitë illirishte, të cilën e shpjegon shqipja e vjetër origjinale. Fjala greke – ethnos, si përcaktim për popullin, është fjalë origjinale illirishte, e cila përbëhet nga fjala – etni-a, etën (gege-shqipe), numri shumës i emrit – at – etën (etër, baballarë), që formoi nga emri – at, fjalën shqipe – atdhe dhe nga shumësi i emrit shqip rrodhi fjala – etën, kurse bashkësia e etënve në një vend të banuar, thirret – etni-a, vendi etnik i etënve (etërve), që formoi në greqishte fjalën – ethnos=popull, vetëm duke iu shtuar sufiksi – os, kësaj fjale shqipe-illire. Kurse fjala e dytë e kompozitës – nom (etni+nom), është krejtë fjalë shqipe-illire, e cila formoi fjalën greke – onoma=emër, duke iu shtuar fillesa – o, si dhe fundesa – a (o+nom+a), ku fjaja – nom shqipe-illire, është përcaktimi i shkallës më të lartë të emrit, që e kemi në shprehjet e shqipes së vjetër sot: nom ka ba filani, / nomi i zotit, (emri i zotit, bën punë të madhe), / ka lane nom Mic Sokoli (ka lanë emër të madh historik), /Nom ka lanë Halit Asllani (la emër historik duke u gjuajtur mbi tankun e armikut,/ Nom ka lanë Lufta e Kosovës (la emër historik), / la nom Abdyl Frashëri e Sylejman Vokshi me Lidhjen e Prizrenit (ata lanë emër historik),/sot ra shi nomi i zotit, / ka ra bore nomi i zotit, /hajt ebu se s’u ba nomi (mos e bën të madhe atë punë, kur don të ngushllosh dikend) etj. Ku fjala – nom, është shqipe-illirishte dhe pakontestueshëm, kompozita – etninom është me ethymologji shqipe. Etninomi është emri etnik i një bashkësie etnike, të një krahine a të një shteti. Kjo fjalë etninom edhe në shqipen e thonë, si etnonim (etnonime), duke ia humbur vet origjinalitetin, kur është fjalë e përbërë krejt shqipe. Lidhur me etninomin shkruan E. Sejdaj, në librin ‘Etnonimi arbëresh-shqiptar’- “në greqishten e vjetër, popull, do të thotë – laos, (me kuptimin të zgjedhur, të popullit të Hyjit) dhe demos, (me kuptim të organizimit politik të popullit), kurse ethnos, shenonte më tepër popujt e huaj, popujt paganë…”. E tash, kur grekët thonin se fjala – ethnos, shenonte më tepër popujt e huaj, paganë, pse ata vet në greqishte e mbajnë emërtimin për popullin grek – ethnos, kurse fjala – laos, qenka për popull të zgjedhur të Hyjit? Pse nuk thonë, laos grek, por – ethnos grek? Këtu vetiu vjen argumenti se fjala ethnos, vërtet, nuk qenka greke, por qenka illirishte, e thënë për ‘barbarët’ jogrek dhe as fjala laos, nuk i përkiska popullit grek, sepse, koncepti për ‘popull të Hyjit’ u takonte pellgasve ‘Pellgasët Hyjnorë’ siç i quante Homeri hillir, në ‘Hilliadha e Odhisea’ (Illiada e Odisea’) dhe popull i zgjedhur e Hyjnor ishin pellgasët dhe illirët - që vet ethymologjia e fjalës është nga fjala – hilli, illi (hyji), që është përcaktuar gabim nga studjuesi Truhelka dhe aprovuar nga tjerët, se po vijka ethymologjikisht, nga shprehja ‘i lirë’- ilirë, kur gjiithë bota e thekson tingullin – LL, Hilliricos, Hilliricum, Hilliria, Illiria, Illyria. Vet tingulli fillesë në fjalën – laos, është – llaos, me – ll, pa sufiksin – os, që është fjala për hyll, lla (llama illire), drita hynore, ku tingulli – ll, formoi gati në të gjitha gjuhët IE kuptimin për dritën (sll. Svetla, ang. Light (llajt) dhe ajo – lla (os) është llama illire (drita illire), ku sot flitet shqip emri - llamë (ndezna atë llamë – shqipe e vjetër – ndezna atë dritë). FORMIMI I ETNINOMIT Etninomi – si nom etnik, emër etnik – german, sipas të gjitha atyre shkrimeve të studjuesve, që kanë shkruar nomin e zotit të veprave të derisotme, është e çuditshme, si ka mbetur, ky emër derisot pa ethymologji të sigurtë! Tash, shtrohet pyetja: a ka mbetur vend për një përpjekje tjetër për ethymologjinë e emrit – germania dhe athua a nuk dijtën a nuk deshten ta përcaktojnë derisot këtë emër? Zakonisht, etninomet iu dhanë popujve në dy forma: vetthirrja e popullit me një vetemrim dhe emërtimi nga tjerët përrreth për një popull. Në rastin e parë, gjinden shumë vetemrime, të popujve që emërtuan vetveten, por që nga tjerët njihen me etninome tjera, duke u bazuar në një drejtues shkencor që drejton etninominë - Etnilogjinë Gjenerale. Kurse në rastin e dytë, emërtimi i tjerëve për një popull, zakonisht u bë në bazë të disa kritereve specifike, duke u bazuar në aspekte të ndryshme historike, sociologjike, psikologjike, gjeo-historike, historiko-politike, gjenetike, gjenealogjike etj., të atij populli dhe shumherë këto etninome, nuk u përcaktuan shkencërisht, ngase ethymologjia e tyre ishte në burime tjera historio-linguistike. Etninomet origjinale, ishin të natyrës psiko-fizike, gjenetike dhe profesionale të popujve, të cilat lidheshin me emra të lashtësisë, qoftë emra të bimëve, pemëve, zogjëve, kafshëve, yjeve, gjendjes sociale, metaleve, thesareve, mentaliteteve, karaktereve, gjenetikës, gjenealogjisë, profesioneve, antroponomeve, toponomeve, hidronomeve, epinomeve etj. Shëmbuj të tillë kemi (në mos janë përfaqësuar të gjithë këtu), me ethymologji të sigurtë si emërtime të sotme janë etninomet: dardan (dardhë, pemë) - dardhanët/ shqiptar (shqipe, shqipojë) - shqiptarët/ alban (alb, bardh) – albanët, / dalmat (delme, dele – shqipe-illire) – delmatët-dalmatët, / mollos (mollë, pemë) – mollosët, / illir (hill, ill, yll) – illirët (ilirët), pellgas (pellg uji – pellgu pellgas, e jo pellazg) – pellgazët (pellazgët), /arban-arbër (arë ban-arë bën, bën arë) – arbanët, arbërit, / armen (mend-arme) – armenët, /mollan – molldav (mollë, shqipe-illire) – mollanët (molldavët), pjesë e Dakisë me sufiksin thrrak – dava-qytet), / thrrak (thrras, thrrajk - folje shqipe-illire) – thrrakasët, / serb, srp (serv, drapër) – sërbët, / hungar (hun, emër fisi aziatik) – hungarezët, / german (germa) – germanët, /austriak (mbretëror i Lindjes – Ostereich) - austriakët, / danez ( dana, emër fisi i danakëve) – danezët, / norvegjez (nor veg-vegu i veriut) – norvegjezët, / belg (belga) – belgët, /romak (Romul, antroponom) – romakët, / gal (gal, galan, zeshkë - illirishte) – galët, / italian (ital, Ita) – italianët, /sllovak – slloven (sllova = germa) – sllovakët e sllovenët, / freng (frank, sinqertë) – francezët, /anglez (engle, engjull) – englezët, anglezët, / rumun (etninom i dhënë nga romakët), / bullgar (Ball – bardh, Ballga-Bellga, lumë, hidronom) – ballgarët, bardhgarët (bullgarët), /turk (turr ka, u turrka, shqipe-illire) – turqit, /epirot (e pirit, piri, me pirë, shqipe) – epirotët, /spartian (spartim, shpartim i fëmijëve me të meta psiko-fizike) – spartianët, /athenas (e thëna, e thana, folje shqipe-illire) – athinasit, /trojan (i trojeve, i trollit – shqipe-illire) - Trojanët, / indian (Hind-Ind, hidronom) – indianët, / amerikan (Amerigo, antroponom) - amerikanët / hungarez (hun, fis aziatik) – hungarezët, / sllav (sllava-lavdi, përshëndetja e fundit para të vdekurit) - sllavët, / arab (arap, ten boje – pellgasishte) - arabët etj. Të gjitha këto etninome kanë këto ethymologji të sigurta – e sa janë përcaktuar në mënyrë të drejtë shkencërisht derisot, kjo u mbetet jovetëm atyre popujve në fjalë, sa drejtuesve shkencorë, të nivelit euro-botëror, që t’i përcaktojnë pa ideologji politike, por në suaza vërtet shkencore. Faktori kryesor për emërtimin e një etninomi është vet historia e vërtetë e atij populli, me burim origjinal, qoftë nga aspeki: gjeo-historik, sociologjik, psikologjik, gjenetik, gjenealogjik etj. ETNINOMI GERMAN Etninomi – german, është emërtimi gjeneral i fiseve gjermane, i cili shenon emrin e një bashkësie të popullit të një shteti, prej të cilit rrjedhë toponomi – Germania, si emri më i përhapur botërisht, që sot populli gjerman, vetthirret – deutscher (dojçër) më kuptimin – i kthjelltë, i dëlirë – dhe me toponomin, si emër gjeografik – Deutschland (Dojçlland). Historikisht, për gjërmanët njihen disa etninome fisesh të ndryshme sikurse janë: theuton, prusian, got, alleman, german, deutsch si vetthirrje, ndërsa sipas popujve tjerë thirren: nga latinët – theodiscus, nga italianët – tedeschi (tedeski), nga frengët – allemand, nga anglezët – German (xhermën), nga rusët e sllavët – njemec, nemac etj. Ndërsa vet emri – germania siç thotë historiani romak Taciti, në veprën ‘Germania’, “fjala – Germani, që është më e përhapura në përdorimin e jashtëm, ka mbetë ende pa ethymologji të sigurtë”, ku authori flet për afër 50 fise gjermanike në hapsirën veriore të Danubit të Epërm dhe të Rajnës Lindore deri tej lumit Vislla. Të gjitha këto fise gjermanike Taciti i përmbledhë në tri grupe të mëdha fisnore: sakson, istveon dhe alleman, që prej të cilave rrjedhin tëvona etninomet: anglez, francez dhe alleman. Kështuqë u formuan tre popuj me gjuhë gjermanike, duke i marrë parasyshë edhe përhapjet e fiseve gjermanike në pjesën euro-veriore, ku termi – german, u bë si epinom dhe emërtim gjeneral linguistik (me gjuhë gjermanike), për disa popuj euro-qendrorë. Për ethymologjinë e emrit – german, mendoj se e ka rrjedhën linguistike nga emërtimi për tingullin e shkruar abecedik - germa, shkrola illire – germë, germa, ku nga trajta e shquar e emrit – germa, iu shtua sufiksi – n ( germa+n) dhe rrodhi etninomi – german. Lidhur me këtë theori nisemi nga shumë fakte historike, linguistike, fonetiko-historike, gjeo-gjenetike dhe gjenealogjike, sidomos nga domethënia e emrit të fisit gjerman – theuton, theutonët (teuton), si lidhje gjenealogjike me illirët dhe mund të theksojmë se gjermanët janë pasardhësit illiro-pellgazgjik, menjëherë pas shqiptarëve dhe gjuhët gjermanike janë derivate linguistike illirishte – menjëherë pas shqipes ballkanike, ku është vërtetuar se shqiptarët janë - pasardhësit e drejtpërdrejtë illirian dhe shqipja si pasardhëse e drejtpërdrejtë illiro-pellgasishte. Duke marrë parasyshë se mijëra rrënje ilirishte-shqipe, sot janë në gjuhët gjermanike, ku edhe vet studjuesit e historianët gjermanik, pranuan se shqipja e vjetër më rrënjet e saja linguistike, ka fuqi shpjegimi edhe të emërtimeve arkeologjike më të lashtat europiane, qe nga mbishkrimet e varrezave mesape, paune, etruske, venete, e deri tek lashtësia ethymologjike edhe e shpjegimit shqip të emrave të perëndive të antikuitetit europian e PIE. ETNINOMI THEUTON (TEUTON) Ethymologjia e emrit – german, nga illirishtja e lashtë, na përkujton fiset gjermanike të lashta, si theutonët, ku vet emri – theuton, lidhet me Theutën illire (230 – 228 p.e.r.), ku pas rënies illire nën pushtimet romake, një pjesë më vitale politiko-ushtarake e intelektuale e kohës, shtegëtuan kah qendra europiane e deri tek ajo veriore,duke formuar në mesin e hermionëve të lashtë gjermanik, fisin e tyre – theuton, në bazë të vet emrit – Theuta (Teuta), si etninom i ri - theuton dhe vet fisi – theutonët. Mirëpo, kjo ethymologji antroponomike lidhet edhe me historikun linguistik, me linguistikën gjenetike të lashtësisë së antikuitetit botëror, me Thotin Skipe, si themeluesin e hieroglifeve të para formuluese të abeceve të para botërore, - lidhet me Thotishten e stërlashtë, ku vet emri – Thoti, është me ethymologji shqipe, i cili rrjedhë nga folja shqipe – thot,(veta e tretë e njejësit të vetorit gramatikor të shqipes – thot (ai), që asnjë gjuhë tjetër nuk mund ta shpjegojë (arabisht-Tehuti, gr. Thothos, lat. Thothum, ang. Thoth, ger. Thothus, sll. Toti-us etj.). Ku, vet fjala – theuton, lidhet me shqipen-illire, me domethënien e foljes – the, të shqipes (the-ti, veta e dytë e njejësit gramatikor, të vetorit të shqipes), nga arabishtja – Tehuti (si emër mashkullor, që ka domethënien – Thoti) duke marrë emërtimin për gjininë femnore (Thehuta -Tehuta), ku kemi rënien e tingullit të mesëm – h, e mbeti – Theuti ( emër mashkullor) dhe Theuta –Teuta (emër femror ), që u formua përsëri përmes foljes shqipe-illire – the, si emërtim mashkullor, emërtimi i fisit gjerman, etninomi – theuton. Mirëpo, foja shqipe – the (thot, thënë), me rrjedhë nga thotishtja shqipe e stërlashtë, jovetëm që formoi emërtime topografike (Athene, Thana etj.), por formoi antroponomet: Thomas, Themida (perëndia e drejtësisë), Promethe (hajni i zarrit që ua vodhi perëndive për bëmirësi njerëzimit), Thanai, Theofil (Biri i zotit), Theodor, Themistokli, Thomson, Thetis (perëndia e detit tek illirët çellgazgjik, që formoi edhe në shqipen fjalën – deti (theti, the ti), me dryshimin e tingullit – th=d; Theofrast, Theofan, Theoman etj. Por, jovetëm kaq, folja shqipe – the, e thotishtes (para)historike, formoi edhe emërtimin kryesor të orthodoksizmit, nga rrënja e fjalës së përbërë – ortho+doks, me kuptimin – thot drejtë (tha drejtë, me drejtësi, doks i drejtë nga paradoksi - thot), ku edhe rrodhi emërtimi për vet fuqinë mbinatyrore, që lidhet me foljen illirishte - The – Theo (the-ti) - Zot, në bazë të të cilit emër edhe latinët e emërtuan përbërjen e fiseve gjermanike me një emër gjeneral – theodiskus, që italianët e thonë si emër të deformuar nga origjinali i forimit të emërtimit dhe rrjedhës së tij nëpër gjuhë i.e., si fjalë e natyrës italishte për gjermanët e sotëm – tedeschi (tedeski). Folja shqipe – The (thënë), formoi fjalën e parme – theo, si fillesa e shumë kompozitave orthodokse: theology-u-e-et-ët, theologjik-e, theologjizimi, theologjizma-t, theogonia, theogonike, Theogon etj., – si dhe formoi emërtimin e kulturës fetare – Theologjia (Teologija, sll.). Duke u bazuar edhe në pikëpamje të natyrës fetare nga emërtimi – theodiskus, ky emërtim kishte për qëllim nëntekstin e thënies latine: disk zoti – sikur i hudhur në zemrën europiane, duke aluduar në fiset gjermanike, si formë temperamente me një logjikë vizionare për mbrojtjen e religjionit në gjithë europën (ashtu sikurse i njejti qëllim është edhe sot, por më indirekt). Theodiskët, ishin theutonët, në kuptimin gjeneral, ku në bazë të tyre i thirrën latinët ata, si një nga fiset më të lashta gjermanike. Ishte ky një kontribut historiko-linguistik, për ta ndriçuar shpjegimin sipas shqipes, të emrit – theuton dhe të vet essences theologjike, duke dhënë një ethymologji të sigurtë vet për emërtimin e fjalës - theologji – Theologjia, ku folja shqipe – the, formoi kompozitat euro-botërore gjenerale edhe të aspektit fetar e shkencor në përgjithësi si: theology, theologia, theogoni, theza, thema, diotheza, parantheza, hipotheza, protheza, metatheza (ku në shqipen janë krejt origjinale – the za – the zë, the zërin, zë the) etj., të cilat emërtime në gjuhët sllave, duke mos ua qitur goja tingullin – th, e thonë me – t (teolog, teologija, tema, teza, metateza, hipoteza , proteza, paranteza, dioteza etj.). Në lidhje me etninomin – german, nuk ishte e rastësishme edhe lidhja gjermano-shqiptare, por ndjehej shpirtërisht lidhje gjenetike - gjenealogjike, ku gjermanikët ishin ata sudjuesit më të dënjë të shqipes ballkanike dhe themeluesit e shkencës linguistike të Albanologjisë, të cilët njihen si yje të Albanistikës: G.V. Leibnitz, J.G. Herder, Thunmann, F. Bopp, Ksilander, Feldmeyer, G. Meyer, Momsen, Kerchmer, Fromer, J. Hahn, P.R. Franke etj. Por, duhet pëmendur lidhjen gjenealogjike kur studjuesit arkeologjik gjermanik, vërtetuan shkencërisht lidhjen gjenealogjike shqiptaro-illire, duke eksperimetuar me prova të sigurta kafkën e shqiptarit me atë të illirit, duke forcuar shkencërisht prejardhjen shqiptare si pasardësit e drejtpërdrejtë të illirëve pellgazgjik. Gjermanikët ishin ata shpëtimtarët e shqiptarëve edhe nga luftërat shfarosëse botërore e ballkanike, ishin ata që mbrojën dhe mbrojnë gjakun e kulturën e lashtë shqiptare si lidhje gjenealogjike. ETNINOMI GOT Fjala – got, me të cilën e morën emërtimin, fisi gjerman i gotëve, si emërtim pët emrin e fuqisë mbinatyrore në gjermanike – Got-God(Zot), ku të dy emrat – got-zot, jovetëm që janë të afërt fonetikisht – z=g, por, mendojmë se ekziston edhe mundësia e përcaktimit ethymologjik, pikërisht, përmes shqipes së vjetër. Fjala – got, lidhet me fjalën shqipe të vjetër – gat (gjat), si kuptim për përgjithësimin e fuqisë mbinatyrore, si emër me domethënie – gat, duke aluduar në ekzistencën e amshueshme të zotit, si kuptim i përjetshmërisë, amshimit, si fuqi e Krijuesit të Gjithësisë, Universit – gat, të shkojë gat (gjat) në infinitekzistenca e tij dhe lavdia e besimit të njeriut në njeriun dhe e besimit të njeriut fetar. Zoti si gatues i njeriut, krijues që e bëri gati të jetojë në tokë, ai e gatoi nga dheu, uji e zjarri dhe e bëri njeri – ashtu sikur gatuhet buka dhe çdo gjë në këtë botë ia gatoi njeriut, të jetë sa më i lumtur, i gëzuar, të ketë liri e harmoni e dashuri kuptimplote në jetë. Por, krijuesi, ashtu si ia gatoi lindjen njeriut, ai ia gatoi edhe vdekjen. Zoti është gatuesi-krijuesi – gat Got. Në gjuhët anglo-saksone, është edhe më afër fjalës shqipe – gat – God (Gat), si kuptim amshimi, gat – gatues – krijues. Fjala – gat, është në shprehjet shqipe të lashta: gat mot / mot gat / gato bukën / gat e ka dadha bishtin (kur nuk shihet përfundimi i një veprimi),/ e ke bukë të gatume (e ke të gatshëm), / po gat është kjo udhë (rrugë e gjatë), / gat e paske pasë, / zgat zo’ ksi moti (zgjat zot këtë lumturi, dashuri, harmoni, liri etj.),/ gat e paska lshue, / gat shkon kjo punë, / djali është bukë e gatshme etj. Këto shprehje të lashta shqipe, diftojnë për një gatim, gatues që e ka gat punën e veprimin e tij krijues. Fjala – diftim, në shqipen e vjetër, ka kuptimin e preftimit të rrëfimit, që nuk e tregon krejt, por difton, prefton rrëfimi përmes shënjave, singaleve të shkurta në memorjen e njeriut, sikurse ëndrra që shihet shkurt e shënjat e saj diftojnë shkurt për fatin e njeriut. Ashtu edhe këto shprehje shqipe janë shënja, për ta njohur të vërtetën e jetës së njeriut, që njeriu duhet të ia bëj më së parit vetvetes pyetjen: pse jetoj unë! Kuptimi i fjalës shqipe – gat, është domethënia e nënkuptimit të Krijuesit, aë ka gjithë fuqinë e gjithësisë në krijim, ka qendresë – gat (gjat) në përjetshmëri, fuqia e tij është – gat, sipas mendimit theologjik të popullit, që beson në të, ashtu sikurse thotë vet fjala – God-Got, në dy gjuhët gjermanike, vetëm që ndryshon zanorja – o=a, në anglishte. Fillesa e fjalës – got, tingulli – g, është një domethënie tjetër, ku lidhet edhe me fillesën, tingullin – g, tek fjala – german, që të tri germat – g+o+t, e kanë secila domethënien e vet filozofike. Tingulli – g, është simbol i tokës – ge, e tingulli i dytë – o, është simboli i diellit dhe i treti – t, është simboli i njeriut. Kurse në shqipen, ndryshon vetëm fillesa, tingulli – g=z, ku tingulli – z, në emrin zot, është simboli i zonit (zanit, zërit), me kuptimin e shprehjes – zoni (illirisht, zani-zëri – shqip, në dialektet gege e toske), pra, kuptimi i shprehjes shqipe për emrin – zot, është: zoni-dielli-njeriu, (z-zoni, o-dielli, t-njeriu - zot), kurse tek emri gjermanik – got-god, është: toka-dielli-njeriu (g-toka, o-dielli, t-d-njeriu), si formë diftimi filozofik i nënkuptimit të dy emrave – zot-got. ETNINOMI ALLEMAN Fjala – alleman, si kompozitë e përbërë nga dy pjesët e saj (alle+man), me kuptimin e shprehjes – krejt njerëzit (alle=krejt, man=burrë, njeri, në gjuhët gjermanike), si nënkuptim i bashkimit të të gjitha fiseve gjermane në një, si unjisim, unitet fisnor, në një shtet të përbashkët, si unitet a bashkim kombëtar gjerman. Fillesa e kompozitës – alle (krejt, gjithë) në gjuhët gjermanike, u formua si fuqizim i rrënjes së lashtë gjenerale – al, në tingullin – ll, all, ku kuptimi i – fillesës – al, ishte tek fillesa arabe – al (al-kh*al = alkali, al-khuul = alkool, al-kimi-a etj.) dhe ky fuqizim i fillesës – al, me tingullin – ll, formoi fjalën – all, me kuptimin – krejt, gjithë dhe rrodhi fjala arabe për besimin në krijuesin – all-llah (Allah) me kuptimin - Gjithësor, si krijuesi i Gjithësisë. Dhe pikërisht, kjo fjalë – all, formoi fjalën me kuptim – krejt, gjithë – alle (ger.), all (oll) ang. – alle-man & all people, krejt njerëzit, por që në gjermanishte ka kuptimin për krejt, gjithë gjermanët, si bashkim i të gjitha fiseve në një shtet. Kurse, pjesa e dytë e kompozitës (alle+man), kjo fjalë – man, në gjermanishte, si kuptim për fjalën – burrë, bashkëshort, në kompozitë ka kuptimin për unitetin e krejt familjeve gjermane. Ndërsa në anglishte fjala – man – men, (si kuptim për njeriun në numrat njejës e shumës të emrit), theksohet – Man, Men (mënë-mën) dhe fjala për emërtimin – njeri-u, ger. Mench (mënç), ku të dy fjalët gjermanike, lidhen me fjalën shqipe të vjetër – man(d), mënç - mën(d), mend (mendja e njeriut, intelekti), që emërtimi në gjuhët gjermanike për fjalën – njeriu, u bë me nënkuptimin e shprehjës, se mendja e përcakton njeriun filozofikisht dhe në bazë të mendjes, intelektit, njeriu arrijti të bëhet zotërues i botës dhe i të gjitha qenieve tjera – gjallesave në natyrë. Mendja e bëri njeriun, zotshpije, zotërues të botës! Ky është qëllimi i emërtimit – man – mench (mënç), për kuptimin ethymologjik të fjalës – njeri, njeriu në gjuhët gjermanike! Fjala emërtuese për njeriun – man, ang.,/ mench (mënç) ger., ethymologjinë e ka në fjalën illirishte – man(d), (man=man(d), nga srpehjet shqipe të lashta – a ki man(d), / me pasë man(d), nuk kishe ba ashtu, / ka punë me pasë man(d), / me man(d) hahet bota, / pa man(d) s’bahet kurgja, / me man(d) e nxan leprin me kerr etj., ku fundesa tingullore e fjalës – man(d), ky tingulli i fundit në kllapa – d, nuk theksohet në shqipen e vjetër, por që legurzohet, mishërohet shkrihet fonetikisht me tingullin – n, edhe formohet një tingull – n, i mbylltë, qiellzor-dhëmbzor (dental) nazal (hundor), që njihet si grupi – nd, i shqipes së vjetër, sikurse e kemi në fjalët shqipe (mend, vend, nder, ndoshta, mandej, ndie, perëndi etj.), ku vetëm në shqipen e folur të vjetër theksohet, kurse ky tingull karakteristik (nd), nuk ekziston në abecenë shqipe moderne. Ndërsa në gjermanishte, fjala – mench (mënç), poashtu e ka ethymologjinë shqipe-illire, e cila lidhet me fjalën shqipe tekstualisht – mënç, mench ger.= mënç (mëntsh) shqip dhe ashtu sikur është tingulli i gjermanishtes – tsch=ç, poashtu edhe në shqipen është – tsh=ç – mëntsh (mënç), motshëm=moçëm, kahmotshme=kahmoçme, i,e,të etshëm=eçëm etj. Kemi shprehjet shqipe lidhur më fjalën – mënç: m’lujte mënç (po flet shumë, po bën zhurmë etj.), / desh dola mënç (gati i çmenda), / a dole mënç a? (a u çmende a?), / hajt bre, e hiqmu mënç (largomu), / s’dij si pshtova pa lujtë mënç (nuk e dij si shpëtova pa u çmendë), / n’daç del mënç, n’daç tranou, / më lujte mënç me atë bukuri (me çmende), / syri yt më lujti mënç, / jah, janë dalë mënç rinia e sotit, / ti t’luen mënç, / t’luej mënç etj. Fjala shqipe – mënç, formoi shumë fjalëformime tjera: mënçuria, i, e, të mënçur-a, mënçurisë, mënçurake, mënçëm, si shprehje e fuqisë së diturisë së njeriut, që, fjala – mënçuria, si emër, filozofikisht, dallon nga fjala tjetër shqipe – dituria, ku njeriu i mënçur është i aftë për veprime të shpejta, e ka fjalën në maje-gjuhe, gjenë zgjidhje akute të problemit, ia pret mendja shpejt dhe rregullon vetveten, kurse i dituri, rregullon botën me dituri universale. Pra, emërtimi i fjalës – njeriu, në gjuhët gjermanike – mench (mënç), man, men, si përcaktim i aftësisë, zotësisë së njeriut për ta zotëruar botën, me mënçuri e dituri, si gjallesa me intelekt, mendje-tel, mendje-hollë, që shpon telin (thonë shqip), që përcakton inteligjencën – ka prejardhje ethymologjike illirishte, me spjegim nga shqipja e vjetër dhe kjo ethymologji është e sigurtë me fakte, në të gjitha aspektet e mundshme ekzistuese të natyrës së shqipes së vjetër, si llirishtja e re, e cila sot flitet në Ballkanin illirik dhe në vende ku jetojnë shqiptarët, kudo ku mbahet mend gjuha shqipe - gjuha e perëndive! GERMA GERMANE Për ta forcuar thymologjinë e emrit – german, me rrjedhë nga fjala – germa illirishte edhe më shumë, mund të japim edhe prova tjera, se kah e ka ethymologjinë vet fjala – germa. Shqipja – illirishtja e lashtë PIE, dikur përfshinte në gjiun e saj të gjitha fiset illiro-pellgazgjike ballkanike dhe më gjërë. Fjala – germa, si emërtim për tingullin abecedik të shqipes, e njohur - germa shqipe, shkrola shqipe - formohet nga diftongu – ge, i cili difton një lashtësi PIE edhe tej Dardhanusit, birit të Zeusit (2690 – 2615 p.e.r.), Zojsi Skipe illiro-pellgazgjik. Diftongu – GE, lidhet gjeo-linguistikisht edhe me Gegën e Dardhanisë PIE, që sot është një histori dhe një historiografi, aqë e errtë, e mbuluar për botën tonë, si lidhje gjenealogjike me emërtuesit e hidronomit – Dardanellet (Gryka e Dardhanelleve dardhane), kur dardhanët illirian shtriheshin nga Dardanellet, me rrjedhë nga Hillioni e Troja hillire e stërlashtë, që vet e emruan shqip – Trojë (me troje të rrethuara me mure të larta), – e deri me pëhapjet dardhane deri tej lumit Danub të Mesëm, e Verior, tej lumit – Hiller (që nuk është një rastësi ky emërtim hidronomi me ethymologji hillirishte), e deri tek mbretëritë e perandorisë illire të udhëhequra nga: Bardhyllus (385 – 358 pe.e.r.), Grabus (356 p.e.r), Pleuratus (344 p.e.r.), Kleitus ( 335 p.e.r.), Glaukias (317 p.e.r.), Bardhyllus II ( 295 – 290 p.e.r.), Muninius ( 280 p.e.r.), Mytillius (270 p.e.r.), Pleuratus (260 p.e.r.), Agroni (250 – 230 p.e.r.), Theuta ( 230 – 228 p.e.r.), Pinnes (228 – 217 p.e.r.), Skerdillaidas (212 – 206 pe.e.r.), Pleuratus (197 p.e.r.), Gentius (180 – 168 p.e.r.), që shenuam vetëm si një njohje dadhane illire të Ballkanit illirik. Diftongu – ge, difton fillin e formimit të fjalëve: geo-dheu, toka, Gea – perëndia e Tokës, Gua – guha, gjuha, Gega – që, ky diftong – ge, është filli i përgjegjes së njeriut, për ta njohur natyrën dhe vetveten e tij, filli i përgjegjes, apo filli i gjuhës së njeriut – ge, që në shqipen e vjetër është – gegë (gjegjë, përgjegjë) kur njeriu i përgjegjet njeriut e natyrës – Gega geget (Gega gjegjet, përgjegjet), si ethymologji e emrit – Gega =gjegja, ai që geget(gjegjet). Diftongu – ge, si fillesë e geges (gjegjes së njeriut), në rrjedhë të tingullit oral, zanor, formohet tingulli – r, si rrjedhë e zërit, përmes fuqisë amtare – m(ë) dhe formohet fjala për emërtimin e tingullit të gjuhës – germ(ë), germa – ge + r + m(ë). Ky diftong – ge, formoi emërtime të shumëta i.e. si: ege-u (egje-u), gen-i, gem-I, geniu (gjeniu), genial (gjenial), geografi-a (gjeografia), geometri-a (gjeometria), genetika (gjenetika), Genessis (gjeneza), Genius (Gjeniu) etj., që janë fjalë illiro-pellgazgjike. Gjuha gjermane (Germanische Sprache) – shprehja germane, ku fjala për emërtimin – gjuhë – Sprache (shprahe), si koncept theorik linguistik, lidhet me fjalën shqipe – shprehje (shprehja e ndjenjave, shprehia e njeriut, fjalët shprehëse, shprehimisht, ka shprehje të forta, shprehesh etj. Fjalët – sprache (shprahe) dhe shprehje, janë të një gjuhe illiro-pellgasishte, me kuptimin e shprehjes së njeriut para njeriut dhe natyrës. Në gramatikën shqipe, fjala – shprehje, si emër zgjedhohet nëpër rasta e emrit të shqipes: shprehja, i/e/të shprehjes, shprehjes, shprehjen, prej shprehjes. Shprehjet shqipe: je shprehë në fjalë, / shprehesh në këngë, / shpreha ndjenjat e mia, / shprehe sinqeritetin, / shprehja e kënaqësisë, a pakënaqësisë, / shprehu më mire, / ai ka shprehje, / shpreha mendimin tim (e dhashë, e qita jashtë goje), me shprehje të mira njeriu fiton, / shprehe atë mendim që fillove, / shpreha disa mendime lidhur më gjuhën etj. Këto shprehje shqipe tregojnë lidhjen ethymologjike të fjalës për emërtimin – gjuhë, në gjermanishtet dhe koncepti – gjuha gjermane, në shqipen shprehet – shprehja gjermane. Në gjuhët gjermanike, sot gjinden një mori fjalësh e rrënjesh shqipe të vjetra, sa që, sikur të merreshin këto gjuhë në mënyra e forma rrënjësore fono-morfologjike, pa nyjet e parme dhe të fundit, qoftë si sufiks, apo mbaresa fundore, të natyrës së tillë të këtyre gjuhëve – esenca linguistike në përgjithësi, do të delte me një natyrë aq të afërt me shqipen e vjetër, sa që, vetëm shqiptari që e njeh mire historikun e shqipes dhe të këtyre gjuhëve gjermanike – dota shihte një gjuhë gjenerale europiane e më gjërë. Fjala shqipe-illirishte e lashtë – ko^m(ë) – emërtimi për – këmbën si gjymëtyrë e njerit ( kambë-gege, këmbë-toske), e cila sot flitet nga shqitarët e veriout të dialektit të Gegënishtes, ka një rrjedhë shmë të madhe të formimit të shumë kompozitave indo-europiane e botërore të sotme, që ndihmon në ndriçimin e histories së Linguistikës Gjenerale. Kjo fjalë – ko^m(ë) (komë, me një tingull – o, illirisht, jo krejt nazal, hundorë, që e bjen në shqipen e shkruar një ndryshim shumë të madh, nga ai origjinali i shprehjes së saj - ko^m – kom – si kuptim i ecjes së njeriut (eca ko^m, a je ko^m a me makinë, erdha ko^m etj., si shprehje edhe të sotme shqipe), kjo fjalë – ko^m (kom(ë), formoi në shqipen fjalën emërtuese për kombin (nacionin) – kom (komb), komi (kombi), komtar (kombëtar), që dha shumë fjalëformime tjera shqipe: komitë, komita, komitët, si lëvizja komite, shkomi (shkëmbi), shkomtarizmi etj. Por kjo fjalë shqipe e lashtë – kom(ë) - kom, si – com i.e., formoi paradoksin e fjalës së parme të shumë kompozitave gjenerale - com – sikurse janë: komunë, komunarët, komitet, komunikacion, komunikim, kominternë, komparative, komunikues, kompreor, komparacion, komandë, komadant, komasacion, kombajn, kompresor, kombinim, komedi, komentim, komentues, komercial-e, komercialist, komfor, komisionar, komision, komitent, komunizëm, komo-ja, komod, komodinë, kompakt, kompleks, kompas, kompenzim, kompetencë, competent, kompilator, kompilim, komplikim, kompjuter, kompleksial, kompetent, komplikuar, komplikim, kompliment, kompllot, kompostim, komplet, komplementar, komplikacion, kompozim, kompozicional, komposto-ja, kompozoj, kompradore, komunikatë, komshi, kompresë, kompresoj, kompromentim, kompromis, komunal-e, etj… që në gjuhët germanike është fillesa e fjalëve me tingullin – c(k): commune, comitte, comunikation, comunitet, community, cominterne, comparative, communist, communitet etj., sikurse fjalët shqipe, që fillojnë me fjalën e parme – kom. Pra kjo fjalë e hershme shqipe – kom(ë), koma, si emërtim anatomic, për gjymëtyrën – këmbë, këmba, nëtë gjitha kompozitat i.e., të shenuara më lartë, ka uptimin e ecjes, unitetit, një bashkimi elementesh, që figurativisht konkretizohet kompozita me fillesën – kom (com), që është kuptimi I ofrimit elementar, të subjekteve shoqërore, politike, shkecore, fetare etj., në një kombinim elementesh të mundshme për një verpim të caktuar, qoftë shoqëror, edukativ, politik apo shkencor – përmes ecjes kom(ë), ecurisë së verpimit praktik. Pra gjuha është të shprehurit e njeriut përmes tingujve, diftongjeve, rrokjeve e fjalëve të renditura syntaktike në fjali e periudha. Gjuha gjermane është shprehja e njeriut gjerman si – shprehja germane. http://www.forumishqiptar.com/showthread.php?t=67211&page=2